


St. Patrick's Day Surprise

by Akinasky



Series: All Our Firsts [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, St. Patrick's Day, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles can't come home for St. Patrick's Day and Derek doesn't seem to worried about it.





	St. Patrick's Day Surprise

Stiles looked down at the phone and pushed the little green button and waited. The phone rang and a couple second later, Derek picked up saying, “Hey Stiles. I am getting ready to go out on a run with Bowman so it’s got to be quick.”

“I was just calling because I’m not coming home this weekend. I wanted to go out with you for St. Patrick’s Day and I can’t.”

“I’m sure I’ll survive without being put on display in whatever green monstrosity you have planned for me. I’m going to miss you though.”

“I miss you too, I know we just saw each other a week before last but it’s not enough. And I wasn’t going to put you in any sort of ‘monstrosity’ for St. Patrick’s Day, why would I do that then I wouldn’t be able to pinch you.”

Derek chuckled, sending a little shiver down Stiles’s spine at the sound, wishing again that he was back in Beacon Hills instead of heading back to his dorm room on campus, thankfully it was a single because Derek gave him some extra money for housing but it was still a shoe box and it was sans Derek, unlike the loft back home not to mention the promise of the Hale house this summer if he could just get through the rest of the semester.

“I miss you Der,” Stiles murmured again.

Derek sighed, “I know but you are going to be done with the semester soon enough and maybe this summer we can figure out if we want to do anything differently but we’re going to have like three months together.”

Stiles hummed, “Sounds like not enough time to me.”

“Me too, but Bowman is giving me that look so I got to go. Okay?”

“Tell him to bite me. And I love you.”

“You want me to tell Bowman that you love him?”

Stiles snickered, “No, I’m telling you that I love you. Genuiswolf.”

“Oh, okay,” Derek said and Stiles could hear the smile in his voice even over the line.

“Take care of yourself, my love,” Stiles whispered gently into the receiver.

“He’s going to be just fine,” Bowman shouted down the line and Stiles laughed, “Remember, Derek’s a cop and he’s ya-know.”

Derek chuckled, “I love you Stiles.”

Stiles hung up the phone, glad that Derek had Bowman and his dad. Stiles hated that he couldn’t be there but at least he knew that Derek wasn’t truly alone. Stiles would call his dad later, after he finished his homework. There were no classes on Saturday obviously and he was planning on getting a jump on his newest assignments and maybe go out for a couple of drinks after with a couple of the people from his classes. If he cared enough to leave.

Stiles spent the evening doing exactly what he’d planned to do, he had his books out and working while he text Derek about his day. They didn’t really talk about anything important, just the day to day stuff. Bowman took Derek out for a beer and some girl hit on them so Derek played reluctant wingman before he sent Bowman on his way with the lady. Stiles smiled, thinking of Derek being smooth enough to play wingman then remembered the time with the deputy.

He finally texted back, _‘Derek, did you flirt a lot when you were younger? Like did you play the field ever?’_

Stiles continued working on his homework until he got the response. Derek’s message read, _‘I was a flirt when I was younger, I was kind of insufferable by the time I met Paige. By the time she died and Kate happened, I just left all that behind. I didn’t seek out companionship until you. I don’t flirt with anyone. Its just you and me and that’s not flirting.’_

_‘But that day with the deputy when you turned on the charm and I was just shocked about it, was that you? Before?’_

_‘That was the old me. The me I am with you, that’s what really matters.’_

_‘You don’t ever worry that you’re going to change back and this thing, its going to be too soon and too fast?’_ Stiles sometimes worried and wondered, and the safety inherent in texting turned off his filter for just long enough to send the message and then agonize when it said the message was delivered, then read. The three little dots appeared, then disappeared again before a Facetime call started. Stiles picked up the call and smiled as he stared at Derek’s face in the cellphone.

“Hey, you weren’t supposed to call. Now you get to see me freaking out about this.”

“Stiles,” Derek murmured and touched the screen like he could reach through and be with him right then. “Do you think that I am going to just be done with you someday? Do you worry about that?”

“Sometimes,” Stiles responded, his voice pitched high in anxiety. He didn’t think his voice would sound like that anymore but apparently that wasn’t accurate. “Look, you’re this amazing guy and all the time you have spent figuring your shit out to be better. Its just that sometimes I think about how young and stupid I still am and what if someday you want something different?”

Derek flashed his blue eyes in the video and Stiles shivered a little as his growl echoed out through the speaker, “Do you think I never worry about that sort of thing? I think sometimes that you are going to wake up and be in love with Lydia again or decide that you want to be with someone who is at school with you. I think these things too, but I am still going to marry you and live with you and maybe someday have a family with you as long as that’s what you still want. I didn’t plan on you, and that day when you kissed me I was so angry.”

Stiles frowned, “With me?”

“Kind of, yeah, but not because you kissed me. It was because I had sought and found vengeance for my family and I had nothing left. I was okay living like that. Then you kissed me and everything I felt once upon a time, before Kate and the fire was crashing into me and I realized all of a sudden how little I’d felt about anyone or anything, except you. All those times I was trying to convince you I didn’t care, convince you that you were nothing but a spaz that I didn’t want around, I didn’t know that you were becoming an integral part of my existence. That day when you kissed me, I realized that the existence I had planned for myself wasn’t what I actually wanted but trusting you and knowing you could hurt me felt like too much of a risk.”

Stiles stared, “Oh,” he whispered, not knowing what else to say.

“So yes, that day I was mad at you because I could pretend until you helped to bring me back. I’m not mad anymore though, I’m grateful.”

Stiles smiled, “I’m grateful too Sourwolf, I’m so happy to love you and be loved by you.”

“So, try to remember that you’re not alone for any of that anymore. Okay?”

Stiles nodded, pleased that he was on Facetime since it was a little easier than just texting or even the phone, they could see each other. Stiles realized belatedly that Derek was holding the phone really close to him, so Stiles couldn’t see where he was. It was really quiet where ever he was.

“You getting ready for bed?” Stiles asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah,” Derek responded quickly and Stiles narrowed his gaze in answer. “Look, I gotta go but I love you and there is nothing you can do or say to convince me otherwise unless you don’t want to be with me.”

“I have wanted to be with you for years, hasn’t changed yet,” Stiles said and waved as Derek hung up the call and Stiles went back to his homework. He worked on it till about midnight then slumped into his bed and fell asleep, ready for the next day’s holiday to pass him by. Maybe creating new memories wasn’t the only thing with him, Stiles just wanted to celebrate everything with Derek, even if it made no sense to celebrate. Sometimes he hated being so close to home but not able to just leave, despite his lack of responsibility in highschool, Stiles had no desire to fail in college because he wasn’t capable of keeping his hands off his fiancé. Though if Derek ever came to campus, he was going to put an article in the paper because no one believed that he had a fiancé, let alone the guy who was his background on his phone and his laptop. It was one of the few pictures Stiles had of Derek because of the flare on his eyes, this one was Derek posed in a jacket and a red tie with a white shirt. Derek’s head was looking down and away from the shot and he was smiling. Stiles remembered that Derek was in a nice shirt and tie because of some Sheriff event when he’d first been added to the force so it was a recent picture.

It was a wonderful profile shot of Derek, something Stiles played around with on his phone until he thought it was perfect and then plastered all over social media despite the fact that Derek didn’t even have a Facebook page.

Stiles had been propositioned by at least two different guys, one of which didn’t seem to get the picture that even if Stiles wasn’t engaged, he wouldn’t be interested. Several girls had asked him to coffee and he’d been straight forward with them, one wanted to date him and another wanted a one-night stand whether he was dating someone or not and at least two wanted a ‘gay best friend’ which he didn’t get at all. He wasn’t a handbag and if he was going to end up being a pretty girl’s accessory, it was going to end up being Lydia not some random girl at college. Derek knew about all these things when they happened and to his credit, Derek had never played the jealousy card or even the neurotic card to be honest. The call tonight was a good reminder that they both struggled with believing that the other was with them.

Stiles fell asleep thinking about his loving fiancé, wishing they could have a little face to face time together for this stupid drinking holiday.

 

When Stiles woke up the next day, it was to Derek calling him. Stiles flailed towards the side table, hitting his head on the edge and wincing as he picked up the call, “Hey. Why you calling so early on a Saturday?”

“Are you okay? You have that ‘I’m in pain’ tone.”

“I’m fine Der, I just rammed my head into the table for the third time this month. That’s all.”

Derek winced in sympathy and Stiles waited for him to explain his call so early in the morning. “What are you planning to do this morning?” Derek finally asked after a couple minutes of quiet.

“Probably head down to the coffee place on the corner, get some caffeine since I’m awake and work on some school work. I would rather be home with you, where you can protect me from these people.”

“What people?” Derek asked with a chuckle.

“The ones who don’t think you’re real.”

He could hear Derek’s eyebrows hiking up on his forehead, “I thought you should them my picture, the one on your phone.”

“I did, they think it’s a publicity still or a model’s headshot. They have taken to trying to google your name and likeness during breaks if I even mention you. I would rather be in Beacon Hills where people know your real and I can cuddle the shit out of you.”

“Look, give me the name of the coffee place and I can at least buy you a coffee and some goodies for your day of study. Do they have any snacks or goodies you like in particular?”

Stiles frowned then shrugged, “That’s awful sweet of you Sourwolf, trying to earn a new nickname?”

Derek snorted, “Not likely, seen as how I didn’t want the first one.”

“Okay well I am going down to the Free Speech Movement Café, can you look up the number?”

“I have Google, I’ll be fine. Anything you want in particular?”

“Coffee, sweets and you,” Stiles said back cheerfully.

“Well I will see what I can do, how long before you get there, so your coffee isn’t cold.”

“Maybe fifteen-twenty minutes. I need to throw on some different clothes since I am going to be going to get these snacks and coffee. Shouldn’t take very long though.”

“Okay, I’ll make the call. Sorry it couldn’t be more than this love,” Derek said, sounding close in Stiles’s ear.

“This is perfect, I am going to eat all the snacks and then get some work done. I love you, SugarWolf.”

“No,” Derek said and hung up before Stiles could even laugh at him. Stiles got up and grabbed his toothbrush and went to the bathroom down the hall to use the facilities before he walked back to his room, changed into a semi clean shirt and different pants before he headed out the door. He turned around at the last minute to grab his messenger bag, in case he felt like sitting in the café and working for a little while before heading to the library or coming back to the dorm. Stiles didn’t pass many people in the hall, since it was still early o’clock in the morning so the sidewalks were peaceful and he didn’t have to worry about tripping over reading students or the ones playing on their cellphones while they walked. He was just as likely to be on his phone but that was mostly because he had a hot werewolf deputy boyfriend and Stiles never knew when Derek was going to call. Stiles had become quite the phone watcher in the past couple of months and it wasn’t about social media either. Just Derek.

Stiles pushed open the door to the café and looked up from his phone, noticing there were a few early morning patrons before he walked to the counter and smiled at the barista there, “Hey, my boyfriend was going to call in my coffee order and pay over the phone for me. Did that actually happen?”

She smiled, grinned a little maniacally in fact and pointed behind him and Stiles turned with a frown. There was a guy that looked a lot like Derek, only he was wearing a completely hunter green suit, with a white shirt and green tie with black shoes. ‘Monstrosity’ came to mind echoing back from their phone call the night before as Derek walked towards Stiles and pressed the tip of his finger to Stiles’s jaw which was open in shock.

“Hey Stiles, Happy Saint Patrick’s Day,” Derek whispered and pressed a coffee cup into his hands before he pressed a kiss to the side of Stiles’s still slack jaw. Derek moved back and frowned at Stiles, “Did I break you?”

Something about the joking tone or the words broke Stiles from the shocked stillness and he threw his arms around Derek’s shoulders in a smothering hug, “You’re here! How are you here?”

“I drove in to surprise you. Seems like the right time for me to see what kind of life you have here at the college and I am going to enjoy making your friends eat their words when they realize I am not some publicity shot.”

Stiles laughed, grabbing Derek in another hug as they grabbed coffee cups and a bag of goodies. Stiles waved at the baristas who looked like they were having the best day already. They headed back to the dorm and Stiles pulled Derek into the bed for some naked time before they ate the food from the coffee house and went back to bed for a nap.

Stiles woke late afternoon to Derek nuzzling into the back of his neck, smiling into the contact. He thought about the suit and smiled, “What were you wearing anyway?”

“You didn’t like it?” Derek whispered, smiling into Stiles’s skin, knowing the answer and not at all worried. The jerk, Stiles thought with a smile.

“I thought it could have been more joker green then hunter green honestly,” Stiles said with a shrug.

“Oh really,” Derek chuckled and pressed his fingers into Stiles’s waist, making him jerk in laughter.

“Don’t tickle!”

Derek just held him for a couple more minutes. Stiles grinned thinking of taking Derek to the club in that suit, all the looks of surprise and maybe a little bit of jealousy that this hunk of werewolf was his boyfriend but none of them were ever going to know that it had nothing to do with how Derek looked. He was a beautiful man and Stiles would spend the rest of his life worshipping his love but the most important things about Derek had nothing to do with the skin he was wearing.

And now, when he smiled, when Derek was with him in the moment Stiles understood the gift of this man.

“You’re thinking really hard?”

Stiles smiled, pressing a kiss into Derek’s wrist where it was tucked into his neck and shoulder. Stiles loved when they were this close, no space to speak of and only the warmth of Derek at his back, “I don’t need to show you off, I don’t need to do that. You’ve been used before and I don’t want to do something that you would hate me for later.”

Derek pressed another kiss to the back of his neck, “You trick me into going dancing multiple times in the past and now the time that I come here willing to go, you kick up a fuss?”

Stiles pushed up and away from Derek, “Trick you?”

Derek was smiling up at him, “Yeah. I’m going with you tonight in my green suit so no one can pinch me except you,” he winked and Stiles chuckled. Derek leaned down to press a kiss to the side of Stiles’s mouth and continued, “I am going to watch you make an idiot out of yourself then we are going to come back here and I am going to love you until you sleep. Then I am going to travel back home and wait for you to call me in a couple of hours.”

Stiles coughed and shifted, knowing that Derek would undoubtedly smell the lust on him, “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

Derek pressed him back into the bed and kissed Stiles. It was going to be a good St. Patrick’s Day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas are continually welcomed for other firsts, I am not going to do anymore holidays just because I have done them all at this point but other "firsts" are welcome as long as its not sexual, just can't seem to write that stuff and I like that this series isn't explicit <3 
> 
> I will just reorder the series if its something that should come earlier. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking by these boys and me in this story.


End file.
